CrossFall
by Dangles Arthur Khanrad
Summary: (Seakwul to Crossup) The future is gnarly, and the world is changing. But through the clouds of midnight and past the hanging noodles of mystery, there is a strange land where everything is gay and colors, friendly rainbows an stuff. Ponies liv free and people turn small at random moments. wheres this place u ask? dunno, i myself am wonderin
1. Prologue

Written by Dangles Arthur Khanrad.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Silver stood darkly in his apocalyptic future, thinking about his sad past that was filled with angst and sorrow. "I'm a child of destiny," he sighed, twisting into a pose that a hero would strike. Because he _was_ a hero. Nothing more, but nothing less. "And I have a destiny I must fulfill..." he dove off into the fiery schism that was his home, spreading his arms as the wind flew up to greet him. The boiling stone beneath him grew near, and he gave off a pulse of telekinetic energy, transferring his momentum upwards.

He wove in and out of the smoke, spinning in a circle to send the dust spilling outwards instead of blowing in his face. He sped downwards again towards his 'home', which was just a lonely box behind a trashcan... "Blaze," he said sadly, because he really didn't feel many other emotions. How could he? Life was hopeless and cruel, and he knew reality better than the back of his own hand.

"Yes, Silver?" the purple cat crawled out of the soggy box to pet Silver's cannabis looking hair. His eyes went shut, focusing solely on the fuzzy feeling of his friend's puerilely pink appendages swiveling through his 'hair'. "What is wrong, old friend?"

Silver sighed and sank to the ground, kicking aside a rotted dumpling that he had nibbled at for breakfast. "I was contacted by Father Destiny, informing me that I am a child of destiny and have a destiny to fulfill!" He cried silently and let Blaze continue petting his pot-head, imagining that it soothed his soul.

 **Boom!** Bam! _Brown!_ The noises came from across the fiery sea. Silver turned, ripping his head too quickly away, plucking 99% of his 'hair'. Blaze was furriated. "What is wrong with you!?" she threw the pile of silvery weed into the molten rock which was creeping up on their home. "That wasn't ripe yet, and now I can't smoke it!" She stomped off and didn't wait for a reply, but that was a horrible mistake...

Iblis appeared on the horizon and Silver screamed, a soft and steady flow of urine coming from his decently fur-covered crotch. Blaze screamed too. "Silver!" she ran to collect the liquid... they hadn't drank in three days.. Silver continued screaming. He clutched his face, ripping more of its color away than he ever previously had. He used to be a red hedgehog, you see, but he removed all the color from his fur due to fright.

Iblis stood still, watching her children kill themselves in this horrible world she had left them... but it wasn't all her fault. "You think... and you see." she turned her gaze solely to Silver. And his screaming subsided to a small whimper. "But you have forgotten.. you have all forgotten." Blaze turned her ears to the booming voice, just now noticing that Iblis was near, the pee drifted near the lava and sizzled. "I can show you.. Things from before... that of which will come after. Of the lives of those who have brought this fate upon you.. to their successes and.. their failures.." Iblis shrugged her big red shoulders. "But mostly their failures." she grinned, once again scaring the pee out of her children. "It all started, 200 years ago..."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

"Ha! Ha!"

"Ha! Ha!"

The shouts grew louder as each moment passed by, the hot sun burning down against raw flesh, stung by the salty waters that frequently splashed against it. "Faster you fool!" The voice speaking was low, and without mercy, it's bearer drew back their arm, once more lashing the egg-noodle whip across the external lymph nodguel of the purple pony.

The small worn out chariot bumped and slid against the sands of the far desert. Dry cracking feet dragged behind in the sand. two men, bound in chains, wrought across the sands of old they once never knew, and soon too fast came to scorn.

Ivochanous's eyes opened briefly, before closing almost instantly against his own will. He fought the urge to keep them closed against the stinging of the light, and pryed them open with his old fingers, looking to his right to where his young friend was, locked in the wooden trap which held his head and wrists.

"LINKON!" he was so uh'ing weak, but the shout extended way louder than he expected, and the shirtless man guiding the chariot immediately turned around, upset that he had messed himself. His eyebrow braid bounced as he turned, and he screamed. "Quiet Youh!" he threw and apple onto the old man's adam's apple, out of irony if for nothing else.

"Lenk..."

This time the words were soft, and the young girlish manboy actually heard them. He looked up at ivochanous, saying "What."

The old man became stertled. "You can talk!?" he asked loudly, and again the driver peed himself. "AH SEUDH STOPPEIT!" he screammed, throwing a fitful tantrum as they trudged along. Link looked at ivochanous deadly, and the old man decided it best to simply give up. He looked to the purple pony in front of them, he had a clear view of the small creatures anus from where he hung, his eyes well below the bottom of the wagoon.

"Tewii... Tli!" he struggled to talk, his face was pussuleing, becoming a bump the faster they moved. "Twilight Sparkle!" he managed, and the little pony turned to look at him. She let out a small whiff of smell from her rear, and it drew closer to ivochanous quickly. He screamed, death was soon at hand.

 **Four Years and Three Thundered days earlier.**

 **\I/**

Maria chuckled and squeemed, rubbing her hands gleefully as she paced around the crumbled room. A door swung open and a sorry looking russian squeezed out, sighing all the way. Most of his hair was gone, except for a badly shaped braid that hung by his right eyebrow, and his shirt was thinning like an old man's underpit, about to disintegrate. "Dis hafen good?" he asked lowly, twisting from left to right in a vague twerking motion.

'yes, yes!" Maria sang, brushing his head with two inches worth of acrylic. "Now go find the prophits of Nicage!" She bounced around the room three times, and a portal opened in the mist of her oder...

 _ **Friendship is magic, duh!**_

Vladamir swam delicately through the swirling mist that soon turned into rainbows and stars, laughter erupting from his throat without his permisssion. "What de hafen dung?" he wanted to ask, but instead, it came out as: "Oh my beautiful lymph nodes!" in a very girly and happy voice that would have made Santa Claus _very_ proud... He would have landed harshly on the rocky ground due to the force behind his flight, but instead, he landed softly on a ground made of cotton candy... "WHAT DE HAFEN DUNG!" He tried to shout again, but instead it came out as: " **YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME!"** He started crying, but they were happy tears! streaming across his face like crystal rivers...

"Is everything okay, my friend?" a very purple... pony asked, eyes wide, huge and sparkling. "You look, happy, but also sad, like a piece of cotton candy left all alone on the counter, with no other sweets to keep it company... What is wrong, dear friend?"

" _ **WHO DE HAFEN DUNG ARE YOU?"**_ Vladamir tried desperately to ask, but to no avail. Instead, he shouted: "Please be my friend!"

The pony's eyes widened, and she laughed, skipping around in a circle three times... "Of course I-!" she was cut of as a portal opened in the mist of her oder, and sucked the two into its swirls...

 _ **Oh no!**_

Maria leaned in close to the pony that was tied up in thick egg noodles... "Who are you?" she leared, tugging gently on the creature's ear. "I SAID WO ARE YU?" The pony gasped and began to cry, surprised that she was capable of feeling such strange things... What was it that they called these emotions in the worlds that were not The Pony Friendship Kingdom of Warm Thoughts and Fuzzy Feelings? Oh yes, sadness and fear...

"I- My name is Twilight Sparkle! And I demand in the name of Friendship that you let me go! Other wise, I shall call upon the names of Warm Thoughts and Fuzzy Feelings and become your friend! And trust me, you fiend, there is nothing that could be worse for you than becoming my friend!"

Maria gasped, and so did Vladamir, and they both fell back, tears streaming down their faces. "What shall I do!" the blond mob boss asked, flailing like a fish out of water. "I'm dying, just thinking about becoming her friend!"

"DO not cry, m'lady!" Vladamir squemed out, reaching for her chipped fingernails. "The servants of the great Nicage will not fail so easily!" he nodded profoundly at his own words, striking a pose that looked rather dumb with his single braid and acrylicfied head... But still, Maria grinned wickedly and TwiSpark gasped.

"How do yu knooo of the gret Nicage!" Her speech had been stupified from being in a non-fluffy world for more than five and a half seconds! And it was getting hard for her to breathe because of it... "I helped him defeat his enemies with the magic of friendship! I was his right hand pony, and made sure his life was as smooth and free of hardships as pink lemon aid sitting on a picnic blanket, or a lollipop on a bright summer day..."

"Wow! What a great story!" Maria was touched deeply, and wiped her tears away. She reached for the pony's hoof and smiled. "Please be my friend!"

"No!" Vladamir choked out. "You are starting to be affected by the fuzziness just as I was!" He cried inwardly and slapped the blond girl across the face! apologizing to her in his head... "And your voice is starting to sound like a girly Sandi Clers!"

"You are correct, Vladmire!" Maria shouted, snapping back into reality. "But this little pony here knows of Nicage! So take her with you on your quest to regather the prohits of Nicage and bring him back from the wild blue yonder!" She giggled silently to herself. "May the poer of frindship always guid you to do the right hafen thing!"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

 **Back to present day...**

 **\I/**

Twilight Sparkle hung her head in shame, remembering the day she was pulled away from her home and brought into this terrible place. But then again, she thought, The sun was very warm and pretty, just... a little more hot than it was in Euqestria. She sighed, and looked behind her. Ivochanous was blubbering, trying to waft the fart away from his face, but only pushing it deeper and deeper into his eyeblubis. "Please! pluze let meh goe!" he was screaming, and Twilight looked behind her at the driver, he was asleep now, a happy stain of pee on his pantels. She sighed, and continued trudging on through the muddy sand.

"Wooofp!" she tried her best to speak, but the long hard years in this world left her with nothing but a frail voice and ears full of strange goop. Things were never this hard back home, and she shed a tear the more she reflected on her happy past.

"Flippinyg Dung bals ya gay puny!" Her thoughts were interupted when the driver spun around in his seat, awakened by the loud noise the pony had whispered. "Ya dun tri an skere me?! I do imertal to that S, H, I!" he rupped his eyes, and looked out at the darkening night before him. Twilight shifted awkwardly on her feet, and he stared at her for a long moment, almost realizing she was in a state of unease. He narrowed his already narrowed eyes at the horizon, and nodded. "Besetr mayk camp for at thenight." he swung off the chariot and the purple pony came to a halt, she turned and watched as he began to unshackle the slaves.

 **. . .**

The light of a fire crackled poorly in the dimly lit desert. Ivochanous and link slept deadly against a grain of rice, and The driver chewd on a hunk of favel. Twilight lay still and shifting, starein at the moon in discomfort. Memories of the Nightmare Moon drifted back to her, and she briefly remembered the escapade that made her so famous in ponyville. She shook her dripping head as she shoved the thiouts aside. This was the real world, she had learned that. The only thing you feared is those who weren't your friends.

"Whaaa." link coffed, and again remembereding stuff.

 **)()()()()()()(**

 **Like past now.**

The dramatics of the moment increasened as Maroni drew a sword from his own belt, challenging the challenging Mortenson. "Stay back Taylor.." he said, and the woman inched away. She hid back against the red brick wall, and when the eyes of both Viggo and Sal were disconnected, she grinned.

In a 'swift' movement, Taylor grabbed tails, and wrapped him around her fathers nek. She pulled back quickly, and shoved the old fellow forward as her high healed foot came beside his legs, and knocked aside the first swing of the Mortensens blade.. A brief scuffle happened to be, and she threw Sal aside onto the cold hard ground, oh. She flipped around, and swung a wipping daiby in circles until all the others fell down. She scoffed, and wiped a bit of smeared lipstick from her face. She then stepped cautiously over them.

 **Present. Again.**

 **\/**

Taylor sighed, remembering a one fateful day, the sound of jangling chains brought her back to reality, and she shifted on her throne, reasserting her place on the throne of hell.

"Taylor your holiness!" it was that fool tailes, he was wrapped in an old banana, and bowed improperly to his saviour, (this is all Tay Tays opinion btw). She spat into her hand, and mixed it with a little bit of the rust on her chair, Trying to seam busy. "Something wrong miles?" she asked slowly, and the fox shook his head. "Noo..." but theres something you must see..."

… **...**

Ivochanous and Linkon were pulled feet stumbling into ah warm castle at the desserts far center. Chain shackles still adorned their wrists, and they were followed by a stumbling pony, a large wart across her cheek, accompanied by a loose mustache hair from old age.

It was a small castle, more of a keep. Made of sandstone from the outlaying areas, and covered in statues and random religious imagery.

At the grand throne at the top of the steps, sat an aging woman holding a mirror. A small boy approached her, and she briefly turned her head to whisper to him. "How old do I look Robert?" he mumbled his reply, barely audible from the guards which surrounded her throne. "Forty one your magnificence." he turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm, and he hesitated, then added " _Exactly,_ Forty one." he smiled oddly, and the woman nodded, grinning too. "Thank you Robert!" she called, waving him away as the chariot driver brought the captors forward. She gestured for the man to hold them aside, and he did so without hesitation. This, matter-of-fact attitude about this mysterious woman set links heart aflutter, and he even caught brief eye contact with her as he was dragged away. This made Linkon SO proud, that he gave up the effort to walk, and let his dangling nibgjets simply flobbl below him. (That means his feet dragged)

The woman smiled, and Drum beats began to play. The prisoners all turned eyes behind them, to gaze down the steps from where the sound came. Everyone else remained still, it seamed as though they had expected this day for months, maybe even years. The drumming continued, growing in volume, and then the guards began to chant.

A small fat person covered in shackles, beaten up and covered in scabs, was dragged up the steps by a group of two strange women who had dark skin and wore masks over their faces. He was thrown onto the hard dusty ground, oh. Ivochanous stared at him in shock, he noticed a long trail of blood, urine, and some brown stuff.. stained the path they had just came. A huge grin adorned the face of the woman in the throne, she chuckled, crossing her legs and setting a cigarette between her lips. Her face began to creak as her grin widened, the sound rising well above the music. Louder... louder. And finally, a well visible pop... the music stopped, and a slow hissing noise came from her face. Her smile faded, her makeup clearly flaking all around her face. She frowned and with great effort spat out the cigarette, that of which pattinson hurriedly rushed to gather. the guards shifted on their feet, not quite sure what to do.

The woman's frown deepened, and she shouted angrily at them. "Make him stand!" they awkwardly, but obediently, lifted the boy from the ground, and held him upright in front of her. She smiled, wiping the slivers of paste from her face, her gaze not leaving him.

"Toad... Do you know why you're here?"

All eyes fell to the boy in the center of the floor, and the drum beats once more began to play.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"Oh itsa me! A-Mario!" The young but aging Italian cried loudly, swishing his feet through the mud and patting it into mud pies, just so he could have something to eat. He had indeed cried himself a river four years and three hundred days earlier, but instead of reaching he-ll like he had intended, he accidently opened one of his sewer pipes. So now he stood in the middle of the sewer, wading through mud and waste and making mud pies just so he could continue his miserable life. He reached behind him and pressed a f-a-r-t from his rear, creating enough heat to bake the pie, then lifted the pie to his lips and took a gulping bite. "Oh, that-a be-a bitter!" he moaned, inhaling the rest of it. He looked around at his sad life and realized something. "I need to get high..."

 _ **Poor Mario...**_

"I'm dancing on rainbows, oh yeah, I'm singing with Dixie, yeah-a, and don't it feel good!" Tetra laughed gaily as she pranced through the woods, swingng her arms back and forth aimlessly. "Sally!" she called, reaching the worn down shack they called a cabin. "I found some grub!" She giggled to herself and hoped into the open door, stomping on each creaking floorboard in hopes of making the structure fall apart faster, just as a chipmunk came through one of the doors.

The easy life in the woods had been hard on Sally: her previously nicely tanned skin/fur was now wrinkled and sagging, giving her the appearance of... well... one big wrinkle. Her long red hair hung limp over her face, and her bright blue eyes were now dull and pealing, she rather looked like an old woman, or a zombie. "Whu..." she breathed out, reaching towards Tetra the way a creep would.

"I said, I got grub, ye fool!" Tetra replied, producing a basket quite proudly. She through aside the lid and pulled out something pale and strange, and Sally thought it looked kind of like a weird little pony.

"whu is it?" Sally asked, reaching a clawed hand forward. "It's a PoundCake!" Tetra exlaimed. She frowned slighly and poiked the thing. "At least, that's what it said..." Sally looked up alarmed, sagging eyes sagging and pealing even more. "It spoke?" she punched Tetra hard. "If it spoke, it be live, and if it live, you cant not eat..." "Um, Sally," tetra said slowly, rubbing her punched jaw. "I hate ta break it ta ya, but that was a double negative. Cant not eat? It made you sound dumb..." Sally punched her again, this time more weakly, because the double negative had had a doubly negative affect on her health. "You CANT eat the PoundCake." she grabbed the PoundCake and poked it a few times, wondering what it was, exactly...

" _I remembered waking to horrible sounds. Feelings of itch crawled all over me, my feet were cold and mah brain was numb. Yeah it was bad. Real bahd."_

Sally and tetra stared mortified as the small cakeling unformed into a dambling budget. The small ponyish figure lifted his head, and looked around with green glowing eyes.

" _Fer a moment the world was no longer black, and I felt my breast beating inside my heart. I was sure I had done somethinf messed up, but forgot how to notice."_

The small creature, whose life was entirely monologued in a thick and rolling gluboise, pooped himself without standing. The girls threw back their heads lii'erally, puking and pinching there noses. But the smell was indeed fragrent! Lahk butter and pumpkmushrooms on a lilly pad of noodles! It wafted past the point of the small basket, and began to slowly acidify the roof.

"WHUTAFOg AARE YOU!?" Tetra SCREAMED! Launching her fist into the pointed air and smoldering her finger. The cupcake grinned, full of glee. He lifted his minuscule asdomen and friggled, allowing the sour scent to miygle.

" _It was like cherrys and poppnakles, the fraint of a niddle piffyuddle in barfklee yun!"_

Sally wipped down her face on the poor cakeling and screamed. "WHUDAFUU – –!" she realized her mistake, but the noise was growing. If she finished this sentence, she could be sent to he-l-l. Tetra looked at her frowning deeply and darkening. "NOO!"" she shouted, joining in unision. The chorus rose and pitched in a fraggening fink of fflaffle,, as the pony watched. A piddle of a fart left his butt, and the screaming stopped. He was standing now, and they looked at him.

" _It was sad. But the glorious fagot had pooped his pants."_


	5. Chapter 4

"Thats it? Thats all?"

Silver's eyes went wide and his mouth stopped, he was perched on one of the many rock pillars of the hellish futuristic world. Iblis stood from her seat atop a volcano, letting out the pressure caused by sour farts and nuclear fusion in it's depths, allowing more lava to spill out and threaten the children's home. "Of course not," she said, "but there's little more I can tell you."

Silver looked over at Blaze, she was scooping the pee from the boiling rocks, hoping it would be enough water to last them the night. She stood near a complicated sifting setup, and turned to stare at her distant red mother. Silver caught her gaze as her eyes wandered, he didn't know what to do, and felt a little lost. But the girl spoke up, cracking the stillness with the power of her words. "Then tell us." she said, staring back into the deep eyes of the rock monster which haunted their home."It's not like we've anything else to live for." Iblis shrugged and pitied her children.

" _Very well then."_

" _It was eight years before he was reigned in.."_

 _ **Lymph Node.**_

Toad was boogeying at his computer screen in his messy home in the village of Knothole. He had some subpar techno music playing out of two big speakers he'd dug up from the junkyard not far from the Kintober Crash Site.

"Uh! Oh yeah! Baby WHAT?!" Toad smackled his smushy mushroomy fingers all over the keyboard, a huge grin was spreading over his face, Mario screamed from the bathroom. "Good Lord Toadella! Turn-a off that-a ghastly Music-a!" The shroom infected creature shrocked and kicked his feet together under his desk. Mario had come by to work on the boys plumbing, it happened often and he never liked dealing with the noise.

A flash of blue went by the window, and Sonic the Hedgehog came skidding to a stop just beside Toad's chair. "Hey little buddy!" he said, and Toad turned his head around, he reached over the table and lowered the volume. "Oh godda!." came from the bathroom, "A-thanka yu toad-a" Mario sighed and went back to work. Sonic's big green eyes went to the hallway, "Hey who's here with you?" he asked, and Toad grinned, a little impishly, "Oh Mario's working on my toilet, clogged it up again with all my mental dung!" He laughed horridly creepily and Sonic took a step back. "Hm.." he shrugged, he'd never heard of the guy.

"So..!" Sonic leaned in over the small dude's chair and looked at the sputtering moniter. "Whatcha workin on there?"


	6. Chapter 5

" _Life in the past was calm, and quiet. It was easy, at times it was hard. But people always had other's they could count on, a system of rules to keep them safe. And i'm sorry I could never give you that."_

Iblis's eyes had began to fade of their color, and she returned to her seat atop the mountain, the burning lava didn't phase her, she turned to her children and resumed the story.

" _Knothole was built in the Acorn forest, by a renegade princess and a band of misfits from all the cracks and clefts of the land, a town for those who'd sworn to fight for freedom in a way the law wouldn't permit."_

" _But it wasn't to last."_

" _The land had been attacked you see, by an unrelenting force known as The Great Wave. Led by Ivana Robotnik and her group of metallic warriors, which she had brought from across the magic sea.."_

" _Something happened, something terrible, at some time in some specific place of this quaint village, and it's something the kingdom never recovered from. Some say it was a biolgical attack, a Great Wave, so to speak.. of Chromolyn Sodium."_

Blaze stood to her feet, "But, those weapon's didn't exist back then, I thought it was a betrayer, a loyalist gone bad who had destroyed the Freedom Fighters." Iblis held up her thick finger, unfortunatley she only had four and it looked like an offensive gesture to the porly educated children. "Be patient child, I've got more to tell."

" _The Great Wave didn't destroy the freedom fighters. It_ _was_ _a betrayer.. they lost their hero, and they fled underground, to the tunnels of the kings castle, but they didn't know. That the Lonely Hero had been their before."_ Iblis stood to her massive feet once more. "Thats all I know, and it's all I could know." she began walking to the north, and her children watched her go. "I wasn't there, it was The Survivor who told me. But it's been a hundred years since i've seen his face."


	7. Chapter 6

Timeline 3: (Past, Eight years before Present.)

" _I scowl in hatred at the utterence of crrap that is my leg-hair. 'DANGITALL!' runs thru my head, 'And dang Catheline Canavagh for putting me through this crazy situation. I should be studying the art of Pablo Demico and drawing horrible sclupptures of actually beautiful men in my free time, not this annoyance._

 _Yet here I am and here I was forced to be, trying to comb the dang hairlets into submission, no sleep I was told, 'must'nt sleep this week or i'd lose control... sleep... must'nt sleep.' I recruited the haiku through my brain fifteen times, and plastered_ _one last attempt on the leg-hair to bring it under control with a toothbrush."_

Toad's wide face came out from the concaved computer screen. Sonic frowned, he was looking over the monitor as the mushroom-kid scrolled through his document.. "Toad is that p0rn?" he asked, and the boy shot around. "WHAT?!" he asked, defensive. "Helk no SONIC! it's just!.." he scrambled to the computer and erased a few things, huskling back to the main page and exing it out. "Extravigent.. uh, Graphic romance!" he toothlee grinned at Sonic and Sonic frowned, he didn't believe him.

"Right.. Anywho Toad." he looked up, his hand falling from the back of Toad's armchair, his eyes scanned the ceiling above him, and the wind swept through the open doors rustling his quills. "I was just stopping by." he smiled grimly and doubtingly at the boy and spun around on his heel. "...I should go." he looked down, and then up, a new determination in his eyes, "I've got a kingdom to protect." in a flash of blue lightning and burst of cold air, the man was gone. Pictures fell from the walls, and Toads eyes went to the friction burn on the doorway beside his chair. "DANG YOU TOO SONIC!" he screamed, jumping to the ground and running outside, shaking 1 finger in the direction he thought he had gone. He ran plopped back into his seat and regretted it. He hoped to himself quite firmly that the dude culdn't hear him. He began to nibble on his bare fingers in a mix of fear and guilt.


	8. Chapter 7

Timeline 4: (Future, 200 years after Present.)

"Okay sorry." Silver was floating beside his mom as she stalked through the burning wasteland. "None of that is helpful!" he threw up his hands and caught them on the way back down. Iblis looked at him. "The Fock?" she said, offended. Her eyes were red, getting redder. but they always were. She couldn't cry but if she could, she would do so now. She began to shake in anger and her eyebrows narrowed, she clenched her massive fists and began to stomp.

"It's just.._" they looked at eachother twice and blinked for a good minute. Then Silver smacked into a pinnacle which rose out from the lava, and was left behind. Blaze climbed out of Iblis's Earhole. "Mom," she asked, but wasn't sure why, "Yes my son?" Iblis replied slowly, eager to hear her kids woe, "How come.. when we walked together, I only saw one pair of footprints in the sand?" Iblis was confused. But she tried for an answer quickly.. "Um well.. child you see, uh. I was... Carrying you!" she smiled a huge smile and the cat peed herself, no one was there to gather the dark yellow liquid however, and she knew then they were doomed because they had no water. Iblis frowned thoughtfully, unsure of herself.

The next question began to phase her. "And how are you our mom?" After a long thought, a quick meal and a run around town, Iblis looked up. "Because.." she said, she tried to use reason. But she had to think a moment, for a long hard minute, for it seems she had forgotten. All the hard years of trekking the earth, alone and burning, she'd forgotten what it was like to be home again.

"I used to be an overweight woman who lived in knothole too." she decided to say. Blaze blinked twice. "wut?" she sehd, and Iblis shed a tear for the first time, and it was enough water to last them five years. It fell to the lava, began to boil, and the vapor rose to the atmosphere, cooling the planet and letting life begin to grow again. Iblis sighed, "I am Toads mother as well."

Blaze's eyes went huge and she began to cry herself. The black clouds parted from the heavens and the sky became blue, as if from her own words and by her own tears the world had been brought back to life. "Silver!" Blaze shouted, running to her mothers head and climbing to the top. "SILVER!" she screamed, thunder roared and lightning cracked, and rain began to fall all around them. Flowers sprouted from the ground, and mountains rose up, the sea began to form again, and grass bloomed from freshly formed hills.


End file.
